vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorbickmon
Summary Dorbickmon is the general of the Fire-fury Army of the "Big Death-Stars". It leads a multitude of dragon Digimon in perfect order, and destroys its enemies with its overwhelming battle strength, in any kind of combat situation. It excels in both power and speed, and with its wealth of combat experience its powers of intuition is outstanding, so that it can easily handle battles where it must adapt to the moment. Due to a personality that prefers the flames of destruction surging across the battlefield, it stirs up battles when it comes across a peaceful area. And although it's a Digimon, it obtains pleasure from gazing on the sight of the world being incinerated. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Dorbickmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Man Digimon, One of the Big Death-Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Equal to the other Big Death-Stars such as Gravimon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reaction (Comparable to Gravimon), possibly Infinite (Should likely be comparable to NeoMyotismon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Sword of Fire Intelligence: Has a wealth of combat experience and as such its powers of intuition is outstanding, so that it can easily handle battles where it must adapt to the moment. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Tyrant Collbrande:' Transforms its anger into a flaming sword and attacks with it. *'Burning the Dragon:' Stabs a dragon's vein within the land to modify the terrain and attack enemies. *'Dragon Breastonic Fire:' Fires streams of flame from symbols on its chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Big Death-Stars Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 3